1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epoxy resin composition, and more particularly to an epoxy resin composition including a specific phenol epoxy resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During process of packaging semiconductor devices with encapsulating materials, IC chips are easily cracked as a result of the vaporization of moisture contained in the encapsulating material or internal stress. Thus, the reliability of the product is decreased.
To solve the cracking problem, various related patents have been published to provide better encapsulating materials. Shin-Etsu Chemical Company in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,980 uses an epoxy resin containing naphthalene to increase the heat resistance (or glass transition temperature) of the encapsulating material. However, the molding fluidity of the epoxy resin composition is inferior.
Sumitomo Chemical Company in European Patent No. 700947 and Sumitomo-Bakelite Company in Japanese Application Kokai No. 8-20631 use epoxy resins with low viscosities. Thus, the amount of fillers added to the encapsulating materials can be higher. In this way, the water uptake of the resulting epoxy resin compositions can be lowered. However, the molding fluidities of the epoxy resin compositions are also lowered.